


Nightmare

by hunted



Series: Original Works [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Begging, Clowns, Creampie, Crying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deflowering, Doggy Style, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Fingerfucking, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gloves, Horror, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Manhandling, Molestation, Monster sex, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Paralysis, Penetration (Front Hole Sex), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Horror, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Supernatural Elements, Trans Male Character, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: A trans guy gets fucked by a clown....All warnings are tagged. No feminising language is used for the trans man's body, and the author is FTM. This is a fantasy piece, which does not reflect reality whatsoever. Erotic horror is not an endorsement of real-life assault. There is further discussion in the notes....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Clown
Series: Original Works [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Kudos: 152





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional fantasy intended only to provide jerk material. I do not condone real-life rape or sexual assault. Rape fantasies are common among all demographics of people (for example, see [this article](https://metro.co.uk/2017/11/29/why-do-half-of-women-have-fantasies-about-being-raped-7099630/) about women), and individuals who have rape fantasies do not actually want to be raped. Similarly, just because some trans men enjoy being penetrated or dominated, does not mean all trans guys are bottoms, or that they wish to be disrespected outside of roleplay. For a cis gay man's perspective on fucking trans men, see [this article](https://www.advocate.com/sexy-beast/2018/8/08/16-things-i-learned-having-sex-trans-men). For my own perspective on the fetishisation of trans men, see [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404). For stories involving trans guys in both dominant and submissive positions, see the other works in this series. If you intend to explore roleplay with your partner(s), ensure you thoroughly discuss limits and kinks first, and always have a safeword established.

The clown watched him from across the room. It stood by his closed door. Never speaking, never striding out of its corner. Its face was painted a ghoulishly inhuman white, a red smile splashed over an unsmiling mouth, white gloves and a frilly shirt to complete the hideously jovial disguise. The eyes were the worst part. It watched him, and never blinked. Never even twitched.

Lucas had been having these dreams for ages now. He’d almost gotten used to them, which was disturbing, because nobody should become comfortable seeing this horrific vision every night. He lay in bed, watching the creature, as he did every night. He’d read about sleep paralysis. Certainly, that’s what he was experiencing.

The world was fluid and changing, dreamlike in its consistency, reassuring him that he was asleep. The dark room ebbed and flowed around him, and the only things that seemed real were the warm bed enveloping him, and the clown across the room. Its face, illuminated by moonlight, seemed to have a gravitational pull. Lucas was drawn to the clown as much as he hated it, despised its presence in his nightmares. He wished that the clown would allow him one night of peace. All he wanted was for this eerie presence to leave him alone.

Apparently, the wish hadn’t manifested.

Just the opposite.

He was laying still, watching the clown from a distance, then the thing was closer. It was one step away from his bedside, looking down at him. He felt his heart begin to slam against his ribcage, furiously beating, fear pumping through him like liquid heat. He’d never seen the creature this close before. He wanted to leap out of bed, but couldn't. He stared up at its face, trying to speak. His throat felt stuck, his tongue heavy. He was certain that he was still asleep, but this felt too real. He couldn’t move. He was so aware of his limp body, his unresponsive hands and feet. Just laying there. Dead weight.

The mattress dipped on either side of him. The clown lifted each knee, climbing onto the bed. Lucas' heartbeat was roaring in his ears. He was so terrified that his breaths were coming faster and faster, huffing loudly from his slack mouth. The clown was on top of him.

_No, no, no, no, what’s happening, stop, no-_

Its eyes were dark and blank. No humanity in that face. Suddenly, the blankets were gone, Lucas' skin exposed to the night air. Faster than he could process, faster than he believed possible. He felt his mind wavering, concentration slipping as he straddled the line between waking and unconsciousness.

Then, within a fraction of a surreal instant, something soft was against his mouth, darkness pressing over his eyes. He felt a pulse of surprise and fear in his gut. He was being kissed. The clown was kissing him, and it felt so real. He could taste the tangy, chalk-like texture of pale face paint. A tongue was in his mouth, hot and slick, and he wanted to cry. He felt a shivering vibration as the creature hummed eagerly, licking past his lips.

He’d never kissed anybody before. This thing had stolen his first kiss.

_Why is this happening, what’s going on, please-_

The clown’s hands were on his body. Trailing downwards, towards his shorts. It continued to kiss him, wet and hungry and devouring. He heard himself whine when cotton gloves tugged his shorts midway down his thighs, a palm curling against him, seeking the warmth of a place nobody else had ever touched.

_No! No, stop!_

The clown extended a gloved finger. Pressed insistently against his hole, and then pushed the digit inside. There was a moment of resistance, the initial tightness of a virgin’s body, but then the creature was penetrating him. It was only then that Lucas realised he had gotten wet. Slick with anticipation, the fear making his heart race, switching on some humiliating part of his arousal. The cotton was rough and textured inside his body, quickly being dampened. He was dizzy, certain that this was a dream, but equally certain that there was something inside him.

_Take it out, take it out, take it out!_

Inside. The word haunted him.

He breathed heavily, laboured gasps filling his bedroom. He didn’t know if he was asleep or awake. He could feel fingers in his body. Thrusting, now, pushing in and out, in and out. He could hear squelching.

_Stop, stop, stop it, stop…_

As if drowning in an ocean of sensation and dread, pushed and pulled by the strange dreamscape he now inhabited, he could feel himself floating away, his thoughts fluid and broken. The world seemed to tilt and shift. As if he were high on drugs, losing his grip on reality. He felt a puff of air against his cheek, the clown huffing excitedly as it finger-fucked him. His last thought, before he passed out, was that this creature had been waiting for this night. It had been watching, all this time.

Now it was claiming its victim.

***

The first thing he became aware of, when he woke up, was the widening and yielding of his body. The spark of heat, deep inside.

He felt _full._

The world was still fluid and shifting, but there was more movement now. Jolts of pressure. He was sprawled on his belly. Face-down, cheek pressed against the mattress, head lolling limply. Something was pushing into him from behind. Large hands held his hips. He heard rhythmic grunts, his own helpless whimpers. The creaking of the bed.

He was being fucked.

_No…_

He felt woozy. Lost. Like his mind was stuffed with cotton wool.

_Stop…_

The cock inside him was long, thick, and curved. Shoving so deep, slamming against a part of him he’d never touched before. The wet sounds had gotten louder. He could feel come dripping down the insides of his thighs.

_No, no…_

The clown leaned down, a heavy body suffocating him, pressing him down against the bed, trapping him there. Lucas tried to breathe. There was a mouth at his ear, and the clown started to pump its hips harder, fucking him like an animal.

_No, no, no-_

His bed was squeaking wildly now. The fucking was so violent.

_No, no, stop, stop-_

He struggled to wake up, trying to fight his way out of this nightmare. But the creature forced its hand beneath his trembling body, and started to touch him. Unwilling pleasure spasmed through him.

“Do you like that?”

The voice was so _real._ It didn’t sound human, it sounded monstrous, and far too crystal clear to be a nightmare. Lucas lay still, unresponsive and limp. The clown rubbed its fingers in rough circles, pressing painfully against sensitive flesh.

“Does it feel good?”

_No, please, no, stop-_

It was almost as if the clown could hear his begging. His paralysed terror.

“I’ve been waiting,” the clown laughed, joy rumbling from its throat, “Waiting for so long, you pretty human boy. So long to fuck you. Now I’m going to put it all inside. You want that? My seed inside you?”

_No! No, stop!_

“You want it. I know you do. You’ve wanted it all this time.”

The clown continued to fuck him. Lucas couldn’t believe how fast the thing moved. It shoved inside him with a wild _slap, slap, slap_ of skin. He could hear himself. _Uh, uh, uh._ How broken he sounded. How debauched. He could feel his cheeks burning, rosy with a hot blush. He didn’t want to enjoy this. Didn’t want this creature to impregnate him.

_Stop, stop, stop, stop!_

The clown kept touching him, rubbing him hard. He felt himself tightening against his will.

“That’s it. Give in.”

The arousal was like a horrible tidal wave. Lucas could swear he heard himself sobbing.

“That’s it. That’s it. Such a pretty boy. Such a filthy little human.”

It overtook him, crashing down. Swallowing him whole. He shuddered, sparks dancing behind his eyes, body going rigid.

_No…_

Then, he went limp again.

This seemed to excite the monster even more. It roared, thrusting harder, so hard that Lucas was shoved around like a ragdoll, rammed into the bed. He didn’t have the strength to fight back. The cock inside him was wet and long and deep.

“Take it! Take my seed!”

It slammed forward. Once last time.

Lucas felt tears blooming beneath his lashes. It came inside him. Warm pulses of semen, filling him like he’d never been filled before. The clown groaned with sick delight, jerking its hips forward to press all its come inside him. It seemed to giggle as it climaxed, the brutality of its actions paired with the sickening cheer of a carnival entertainer.

When the creature pulled out, Lucas felt the solid length sliding from him, followed by a gush of warm, thick liquid.

Then he slipped off into sleep.

***

Lucas started awake. His room was bright, sunshine filtering in through his window. He was laying on his back, gazing at the ceiling. Dazedly, he reached down, between his legs. He was met with dryness. As if nothing had ever happened.

Yet he was naked beneath the blankets. He never slept naked.

He looked over to where his door was still closed. There appeared to be no evidence of his nightmare. No remnants of the clown that had haunted him. But it had felt so real.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Once again, this is a sexual fantasy, not an endorsement of real-life assault. If you are a trans male, and you are reading this, make sure to take care of your mental health! I know several trans men who experienced traumatic gender dysphoria when trying to have sex, and consequentially have turned to nonconsensual sex fantasies as a way of forcing themselves into intimacy. Many report feelings of disgust or dysphoria after engaging with violent pornography or noncon fanfiction, but find themselves returning to noncon fic as a form of self-harm, furthering the association of sex with dysphoria-inducing punishment. Many others engage with kinky pornography in a safe and healthy way, though... So, just make sure you're not reading this stuff to your own detriment! Sexual desire is a complex thing when entwined with gender dysphoria and identity. Stay safe.


End file.
